


Go Away!

by TokiKurp



Series: Tiny!Semi [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child!Semi, Frustration, Gen, Unwanted attention, Upset Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: “It appears you have gathered a crowd. You wanted attention and now you have it.” Akaashi smirked as the man glared at the both of them, Eita’s face red from all the yelling he’d been doing.





	Go Away!

“So much to buy, such little time.” Akaashi mumbled as he placed Eita into the shopping cart on an early afternoon; he had just picked up the boy from kindergarten a little while ago. Eita tilted his head as he looked up at the raven-haired, what was he talking about?

“What are you talking about, Mommy?”

“We have so much food to buy and so little time before Daddy gets home from training.” Akaashi replied as he began to push the cart towards the first aisle. “We have to buy dinner for tonight, stock up on a few things, like your favorite juice, and Daddy’s food, so he can do his meal prep for next week.” 

“Lots of food!” The child smiled as the former setter nodded. 

“Yes, indeed. So how about you tell me about your day, sweetie. What did you do today?” And Eita began to tell about his day. What him and Satori did and what was happening in the Jump magazine, what he dreamt about while he napped, the crafts they’d made and all sorts of things. The former setter smiled, he loved listening to his son and hear about how his day went. Sometimes it was the same as the previous day, but other days it was very different. Today, it was the same as the previous day, nothing too exciting happening.  

“Sounds like you had a fun day, huh?” The former setter asked as he placed a box into the cart while the child nodded his head.

“Yeah and Sato-chan gets to go dress up with his Mommy and Daddy! But it’s not for Halloween.” Ah the Tendou family was attending a convention this weekend, that sounded like them.

“Well, there are some people who dress up far before Halloween.” Akaashi responded while looking up from his list. The boy tilted his head, what in the world? 

“Eh? Eita don’t understand, Mommy.” 

“Well...how can I explain it? Well they do something called cosplay where they dress up in a costume of their favorite characters and act like them.” Akaashi tried to explain, he didn’t know much about it other than what Nao had told him. But it seemed to satisfy Eita whose eyes just grew big! 

“Ohhh!! So that means Sato-chan is gonna be Snowlight?!” Sounded like someone from Satori’s Jump Magazine. The form setter nodded as someone came up behind him. 

“Yes, if he’s going to be-” 

“HEY, HEY, HEY!” Bokuto’s voice suddenly came from behind, which caused Akaashi to jump in surprise and Eita to giggle; he knew Bokuto was coming up but hadn’t said a word!

“Daddy!!” 

“Kotarou, you scared me!” Bokuto couldn’t help but grin as he wrapped his arm around his husband’s shoulder, bringing him closer to him and placing a kiss on his cheek; the setter returning the kissing on his cheek.

“Ah sorry about that. I couldn’t help it.” The wing spiker chuckled as he lifted Eita out of the basket. “Hey sports! How was kindergarten?” 

“Good! Sato-chan is gonna be a superhero!” The child exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air.

“Whoa! Really? I didn’t know you were friends with a superhero! Ah man you’re the coolest kid I know!” Bokuto responded, so shocked to know his son was friends with a superhero. The former setter smiled as their son went on and on about how Satori was his superhero, he loved moments like these. 

“So Kotarou, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at training?” The raven-haired asked his husband, who placed their son back into the basket. 

“We got off early since coach and Ushijima had a meeting about the next couple of games. So he didn’t want to bother with us anymore and let us go.” Bokuto explained with a shrug.

“Daddy! When are Uncle Kuroo and Uncle Kenma gonna come over?” The eager child asked as the wing spiker laughed and patted his son’s head, Eita just pouted. This was a very important question! He hadn’t seen his uncles for a little over two weeks and was growing antsy to see them. 

“Now, now Eita. Uncle Kuroo and Uncle Kenma have been busy for the last few weeks. You know, Uncle Kenma is about to go on a BIG trip overseas to a gaming convention and Uncle Kuroo is going with him so they’ve been running around like CRAZY lately! But how about this? When we get home, we’ll call them and you can chat for a little bit, okay?” Bokuto spoke as Eita’s face lit up and he nodded. 

“Yeah!”

“Alright! So Keiji, what do you need me to go get?” Bokuto asked as the former setter handed him a list.   


“Go get your stuff for your meal prep. I need to go get the rice, meet us by the fish department afterwards.” Akaashi replied as he began to push the cart toward that direction. Bokuto nodding and heading into that direction.

“Mommy, how come Uncle Kenma and Uncle Kuroo are going overseas and the team isn’t? Are they going somewhere special?” Eita asked as he nibbled on a little treat. A nice old lady, that worked in the bakery gave Eita a snack because he was so cute in her eyes. Akaashi looked over at his son while looking for the rice he usually bought.

“Well, Uncle Kenma is going overseas for work, like how Daddy has to go overseas to play in a game. And Uncle Kuroo is going with him, because Uncle Kenma comes to all his overseas games, so it’s only fair that Uncle Kuroo goes to all of Uncle Kenma’s work related stuff overseas. But that’s usually only twice a year.” The former setter explained as Eita nodded and went back to nibbling on his cookie.

“Hey, there cutie.” A new voice joined. Akaashi turned around and watched as a man came up and leaned against a pole. “How you doing?” 

“...Fine.” Akaashi replied with a blank expression before randomly grabbing a bag of rice and placing it in the cart. “Have a nice day.”

“Wait there now,” The man grabbed the cart before Akaashi could push it away. “I’d like to have a little chat.”

“I apologize, but I don’t have time to chat. I have things to do and a child, who isn’t going to be kept entertained long by a cookie.” Akaashi glanced down at Eita, nearly finished with his cookie.

“Ah leave the brat alone! Come chat with me, you’re really cute. What’s your name?” The man asked.

“Excuse you, but that brat is my son!” Eita looked up when Akaashi raised his voice, which he rarely did. 

“Hey now, don’t raise your voice. Pretty ones like you are suppose to be quiet.” The man waved off the fact, that there was a four-year-old in front of them.

“Don’t you dare tell me what to do!” Akaashi hissed.

“So how about you drop the brat off somewhere and we go out for drinks?”

“I said, I don’t have time!” Akaashi tried to leave, but the guy was preventing him. Eita pouted and ate the last bit of his cookie before leaning forward.

“Leave my mommy alone, meanie!” Eita called out as the man glared at the child, who flinched when he saw the glare. Akaashi noticed and his eyes widened. 

‘ _ Oh no. _ ’ If this idiot drove his son into a panic attack, all hell was going to break loose. No one was allowed to scare his child. 

“What the fuck do you want? Kids are suppose to shut the hell up and not say a fucking word!” The man hissed as Eita whimpered and slowly leaned back. 

“Do NOT yell at my son, you ignorant asshole!” Akaashi hissed as he tried to push the guy away. “I will not stand here and let some prick talk to MY SON, MY CHILD like that! Do you understand me!” 

Yeah, Akaashi was not too happy about that.

“Ah, who cares about kids these days. They’re just brats, who cockblock us adults from our sex lives.”

In the next aisle, a woman heard the sound of a smack coming from the aisle next to her. She blinked but shrugged, thinking something fell to the ground.

Back in the rice aisle, Akaashi’s arms was in the air after smacking the man’s face. The man’s head was turned away, looking stunned while Eita giggled. That meanie got what he deserved! 

“Do NOT use that kind of language in front of my child, I do not tolerate that! Now I will say this one more time, I am not interested in leaving my son with someone to go out with you. In fact, I’m married and very happy with my husband of five years! So I would appreciate it if you’d leave us alone.” Akaashi hissed as he showed off his wedding band to the man, who slowly looked over at them.

“...Oh I like it when they play hard to get,” He smirked. “Come on sugar, you’ve got to be tired of being held down by that silly ring. That doesn’t mean jack shit.”

“Excuse me? For your information, I have been with my husband since high school and will not be going behind his back!” This guy just wasn’t backing down! This went on for another minute and Eita could see Akaashi was not happy about this. Even seeing he was getting a little frustrated. He didn’t like to see Akaashi like this, it made him upset. Eita wanted to do something, but the man would yell at him and that...that brought up some dark memories. He didn’t want to remember them. How he wished he had his fox and Bokuto. How he wished his Daddy was here right now!

But he couldn’t wait for Bokuto, who usually took his time while gathering his things. And he got distracted easily so that didn’t help. It was all up to Eita to help Akaashi and it would take a lot for the little boy to stand up to this stranger. He was scared- actually terrified that he would be punished for raising his voice. Even when he spoke up for one little word, he’d been punished back then; in the cold, miserable house he used to live in. Eita took one deep shaky deep breath, gripping onto his pants.

 “L-Leave...LEAVE MY MOMMY ALONE YOU BIG MEANIE FACE!!!” Eita screamed, his eyes closed as he leaned forward. Akaashi and the stranger looked at the child; one in shock and one just irritated. 

“Eita no like you! Stop being mean to my mommy!!”

“...The fuck is wrong with your talking, kid?” The man asked as he looked at Eita, who was getting all red in his face. “Shut up.”

“NO! GO AWAY!!” Eita shouted as he kicked his legs, which was really no use because the guy wasn’t even near him. “Eita don’t want you as his Daddy! Eita loves Daddy and Daddy loves Mommy and Mommy loves Daddy! Go away!!”

“I don’t have to listen to a brat!”

“YOU THE BRAT!”

“Don’t you dare fucking call me a brat! Listen to an adult!”  

“DON’T SAY BAD WORDS, MEANIE! EITA DOESN’T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU BECAUSE YOU AREN’T MOMMY OR DADDY!!” Eita exclaimed as he pointed at the man. Akaashi was surprised by his son, he really was! At first, he was scared of the man because he yelled at Eita, but now Eita was yelling at him.

“You’re an annoying pest you know that? Shut up!”

“NO! GO AWAY!!” Eita shouted. By now, there were people looking at them with concerned looks and some looked confused, what was going on? The stares were being noticed by the man, who looked around. 

“Shut-shut up!”

“NO!”

“It appears you have gathered a crowd. You wanted attention and now you have it.” Akaashi smirked as the man glared at the both of them, Eita’s face red from all the yelling he’d been doing. 

“Ah...whatever!” The man huffed and walked away, bumping into Akaashi as he walked past him.

“MEANIE!” Eita saw that bump.

“Alright Eita, he’s gone. Calm down.” Akaashi spoke softly as he waved his list in the child’s face to blow the air into it. Eita huffed as he looked up to the former setter.

“M-Mommy okay?”

“Yes, I am. Thanks to you. Are you okay though? I’m concerned about you.” The former setter asked as the child nodded.

“Y-yeah. Eita okay!”

Did the raven-haired man believe him? Not really, but didn’t want to bring it up anymore. He nodded and kissed his son’s forehead.

“Thank you for saving me, Eita. That was a very brave thing to do, you’re my hero.”

“R-Really?!” The child perked up as the former setter nodded. 

“Yes, you are. I’m very happy to have someone as brave as you are to save me.” Akaashi smiled as Eita’s face lite up and a huge smile crossed his face. 

“Hehe!”

“Alright, let’s go fine Daddy and head home.” 

“Okay! Eita will protect Mommy to Daddy!”

Akaashi chuckled as he moved the cart forward, “I’m happy to hear that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it's the last day of May and look what I finally post! Just know, until we get back on the schedule, post might be...weird. But thank you for your continue support and being patient guys (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ Y'all are the best!
> 
> As usual, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, why not leave a comment or kudo because they really do make my day. And they motivate me to write more cuteness of this precious family! If you have a suggestion for an adventure Akaashi, Bokuto, and Semi can do next, please leave in the comments blow!
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you sometime in June!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
